Booty Call
by FluffyLoveMama
Summary: Re-Uploaded. Prince Rufus gets captured by pirates and its up to his protector Cloud to save him, but what happens when he is the treasure?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Pirates ahoy

Cloud wasn't sure how he had managed to sneak onto the ship undetected, but he hoped to stay that way. He made his way below the deck and was hiding behind some barrels trying to figure out where they had taken the duke Rufus Shinra. As Rufus's guard he had the duty to protect him, but little did he know that pirates were going to be attack that night, kidnapping the young duke and leaving Cloud to chase after them. He sighed and strained his ears to listen. If he didn't get Rufus back he was as good as dead. They would hang a man for less.

"So we got a Duke today huh? Where are we gonna sell 'em?" Some random pirate asked.

If they so much as touched a hair on Rufus's head, Cloud would destroy them. Sure he may be a little on the small side, and only sixteen, but he had taken on guys twice his size and won, so these pirates didn't stand a chance.

"Oh no. Were not selling him, he's going to be my private whore from now on, so no touching." Said a man with red hair. He was fairly pretty but had an evil glint in his eye. When Cloud heard him call Rufus his whore he almost jumped out to strangle the man. There was no way he would let that happen.

"Genesis you can't keep stealing all the people we are going to sell. If you keep him you have to get rid of the other one you have." A man with silver hair stepped out of a door. Clouds mouth almost dropped open at the sight. He had hair down to the middle of his back, green eyes, and was only wearing a pair of black pants. He was very well toned and cloud gulped. He wondered if he could take on a man like that without getting killed. He looked fierce and predatory, like a big jungle cat ready to clean his teeth with cloud.

He shook his head. It didn't matter, he had to save Rufus. Sure the Duke was an ass and always telling Cloud that he was piss poor then he would try to grab his ass, but it was Clouds job to save him. He took his job very seriously.

"Fine. I'll give up the other boy. This one bit me and I have to teach him a lesson, not to mention he has a really nice, firm ass." Genesis said winking at the man.

"Well you heard him boys. Nobody touches the Duke, unless you want to taste steal." With that he went back out the door he came through, leaving the men murmuring behind him.

He waited till all the pirates went to their cabins and went to sleep then he snuck into the sells at the very back of the ship. The pirates must be very stupid because they left the keys hanging right out were anyone could get them. Or maybe they just thought that no one would go against the silver haired mans orders. He couldn't blame them. There was something about that man that made Cloud shiver and hope that he never ran into him.

He quietly got the keys down from where they were hanging and went to the last cell where Rufus was being held. The keys clanked as he put them in the lock, waking up the sleeping Duke.

"Cloud!" He said once he saw who was at the door to his cage.

"Shhh…not so loud. The pirates are asleep, so we need to get out of here while they stay that way." He opened the door and went to untie Rufus. They weren't taking any chances with him escaping, that was for sure. The had rope all around his body.

"That stupid sadistic red head tied me up and through me in here saying he would be back later for me. We should kill him before we leave." He said as Cloud untied the last of the knots around his ankle.

"We don't have time for that. We need to go now before they come to get you." He said helping Rufus stand up.

"Too late." Said a voice by the only exit. Cloud turned and a look of horror passed over his face. Standing at the door was Genesis and the silver haired captain.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2: Wanna know why my Roger is so Jolly?

What the hell? Could he not ever catch a break. He quickly looked around to see if there was another exit anywhere, but sadly he found none. He took out his sword and stood at the ready in front of Rufus, a glare on his face. He may die, but at least he would die fighting.

"Well, my my my. We have another cute blond on board, Sephiroth." Genesis said clapping his hands in excitement.

Sephiroth. That was this terrifyingly, beautiful mans name, Cloud thought. Instead of showing the awe on his face like his brain wanted to, he glared harder at the two men.

"I thought you said you wanted the Duke? You can only have one boy to play with." Sephiroth said, like he didn't really care what happened to either boy, but the whole time he was talking his eyes never left Cloud.

"I do, but does that mean we have to get rid of this one?" Genesis question, looking over to Sephiroth. "He's a very pretty catch and I know that someone would want him."

"I'll take him." That cause a gasp to come from both Genesis and Cloud. Cloud could understand why he gasped, after all two men were talking about him as if he were a woman, but he couldn't figure out why Genesis had gasped until he closed his mouth that was open in shock and spoke.

"But you never take lovers!" He squealed in what seemed to be delight. "This is big new! We should throw a party or something to celebrate your being interested in anything but money." He turned back to Cloud and gave him an appraising look. "I can see why your interested though."

Sephiroth just shrugged. "Don't think Im sharing."

Cloud couldn't take it anymore. They were talking about him as if he were an object that they could just do with as they pleased. Well he would show them that he wasn't going to go to Sephiroth's bed quietly.

He charged them. He thought that he would make it in time to swing his sword to knock them out of the way, but Sephiroth was too fast for him. He had his sword out in the two seconds it took Cloud to make up his mind to charge and he swiftly hit him over the head with the butt end of the sword. Then it was lights out.

He woke up with his head pounding. He clutched it and moaned, knocking blankets off him as he sat up. He looked around the room he was in, in surprise. He wasn't in a holding cell, but a very lavish room done in black lace and red and white velvet. Red curtains hung from the window, but even if they were pulled back Cloud knew it was dark out. There were candles all around the room, lighting it up and making the air smell like cinnamon. He looked down at the red and black silk bed sheets and decided that now would be a good time to make his escape. He didn't have his sword but hopefully he would be sneaky enough to not need it.

Right as he got up to head toward the door he heard something from the room next to him. It was a tiny shriek of fear that he knew came from Rufus. He quickly went to the door to try to open it, but found that it was lock. He ran back to the other side of the room and put his ear to the wall trying to listen.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" A voice that was obviously Rufus said, squealing slightly.

"Obliviously by the way I have pushed you down on the bed, Im going to fuck you." Said Genesis voice, laughing in amusement.

Cloud pounded on the wall. "Leave him alone you bastard."

That only seemed to make Genesis laugh harder. "You can stand there and listen all you want, but his ass is mine."

"You bastard.." Rufus yelled as what sound like him throwing this at Genesis died down into rustling noises.

"Now you can't throw things. I think you actually get turned on by being tied up." He chuckled.

"Leave him alone you fuck." Cloud yelled again, banging on the wall so hard that he didn't notice the door opening behind him.

"You should worry about yourself." Came Sephiroth's cool voice from behind his ear.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone, just wanted to say thanks for the reviews, alerts, and favs. I will try to keep writing some good smut for you all, but in the meantime if you have something specific you want me to write about let me know! Love you all.

Ch. 3: Yes, that is a hornpipe in my pocket and I am happy to see you.

He jumped and moved as far away as he could, but that just put him up against a wall which wasn't a good place to be. He quickly tried to look around for a weapon and picked up a candelabra to defend himself with.

"Don't fucking sneak up on people like that." He said, glaring and holding his candelabra out like a bat.

Sephiroth just chuckled. His low voice made Cloud want to shiver. There was something seriously wrong here. "If you weren't to worried about what was going on in the other room you would have noticed me coming in." He locked the door behind him and started to take of the red jacket that he had put on earlier. It left him in just pants again.

"What are you doing?" Cloud asked, the Candelabra in front of him shaking slightly.

"I think it is obvious what Im doing. Now are you going to be good and put that down or am I going to have to punish you for being bad?" There was a glint in his eye, and Cloud knew he wanted him to put up a fight. Well he wasn't going to get fucked so easily.

"The hell I will. You come near me and I'll…." He got distracted by a screech from the room next to them again and that gave Sephiroth the perfect opportunity to knock the candelabra out of Cloud's hands and pin him to the wall. He pressed his tall body into Clouds smaller one and held his hands above his head in one hand.

"Bastard." Cloud spit out at him. He couldn't believe he was so easily pinned.

"You can call me whatever names you want, but don't ever forget that you are mine.' And his mouth came crashing down on Clouds in a hungry frenzy. His tongue darted out across Clouds lips demanding entrance to his warm mouth and Cloud gave in almost right away with a gasp. He had never been kissed before, especially not by a man, and he was definitely all man. Something hard was pressing against Clouds stomach where their bodies connected. He knew what it was and knew right away that he wasn't kidding earlier. He was actually going to try to fuck him. There was no way he was going to let that happen.

His arms came up to try to push him away, but Sephiroth just pulled him tighter against his body. He pulled away from Clouds mouth with a chuckle. "You're going to fight till the end aren't you. Oh, I'll like that." The hand that wasn't holding Cloud's wrist in his palm, started wandering downward toward the bottom of his dress shirt. It quickly slid under the hem and started traveling up his chest. Cloud squealed in shock.

"Stop! What are you doing? Men aren't supposed to do this!" He started thrashing trying to get out of his grip, but Sephiroth held on tight.

"Men can do all sorts of things." He said, smirking at the struggling blond. "The sooner you stop struggling the better this will feel. But in the mean time…" He hand left Clouds shirt and went for his belt, unfastening it and sliding it off. He quickly tied it around Clouds wrists, making him unable to move.

Smirking he picked him up and threw him on the bed. "Now that that's done, the fun can begin." He crawled up the blonds body as he tried to scoot away.

"I'm straight damn it." Was his last protest before his lips were sealed. Wandering hands went over his body and he soon felt something cold and metal touching his skin. He looked down to see that his shirt was being cut off with a knife.

Sephiroth broke the kiss to put the knife on the bedside table. "You won't be straight for very much longer, but Im glad Im your first and only." He laughed as he startled the blond, making it to where he couldn't get away at all.

"Why?" Clouds eyes were desperate. He could see that there was no way out. He wasn't as strong as the man above him so there was no way for him to over power him and run. He was stuck. The only thing he needed to know now was why him?

"Because…." Sephiroths hand came up to stroke Clouds cheek in a soothing manner, and a warmness filled his eyes that startled Cloud. "Because I have to have you. You have to be mine."


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4: Pardon me, but would ya mind if I fired me cannon through your porthole?

It was shocking for Cloud to see tenderness in this mans eyes. He had just been man handled and made to think he was going to get the life fucked out of him, but here this man was looking down on him with tenderness and stroking his cheek. It was unnerving to say the least.

"Yes but why me?" Cloud couldn't help but asking. He could have been going after Rufus or someone else, but why Cloud.

"You have spirit. You snuck onto my ship when you knew you could have died, you even tried to take me on when I could see fear in your eyes." His stoking stopped and he cupped Clouds face in his hands, gently. "I never want to see that fear in you ever again. Not aimed at me."

"Well that's gonna be hard since you plan on raping me." The words shot out like fire from his lips. "How bout we skip that part and you let me and Rufus go on our merry way?"

"No Cloud. I cant do that." His hands stopped cupping his face and started traveling down his body. "You see, I have to make you mine so no one else will ever try to touch you. If they did I would kill them."

"Why is it always about killing with pirates?! Its either killing or stealing!" He squirmed under Sephiroth. "Why can't you act like a normal person?"

Sephiroth laughed. "Just because Im a pirate doesn't mean Im not normal. If it makes you feel better I didn't start out as a pirate."

Clouds mouth fell open. "If you didn't start out as a pirate what were you? I always thought that pirates were just automatically pirates, born at sea you know?"

"Your cute." Sephiroth said with a chuckle. "But that's a story for another time, for now we have other business." With Clouds shirt now gone and thrown across the room, Sephiroths hands traveled over his stomach, feeling it ripple from the touch.

Clouds arms came up to try to push the man away. "S-stop!" a shiver ran through him when Sephiroths finger pinched his nipple. With his hands bound by the belt he could only make pathetic attempts at pushing him away. "nnnnnggggghhhhhh."

While his hand was busy with one nipple his mouth came down to latch on to the other. He racked his teeth over it, which earned him a little shiver from Cloud. He smirked and licked down his body. His hands went to the boys pants and slipped them down his hips slowly.

Cloud gasped as his pants were taken off and he tried to kick at Sephiroths head, but the man just caught it and licked the inside of his thigh making Cloud shudder.

"So you don't wear underwear?" Sephiroths gaze traveled down his body. "I approve."

"Of course you would…" Cloud said with a snort. His attempts to cross his legs failed when Sephiroth just went in between them. His hands stroked up Clouds thighs. "Do you have to do that?" He hissed through parted lips.

"Touch you?" His hand shot down to stoke his cock. "Oh yes, yes I do." He applied more pressure as he talked. "Why do you keep fighting it when you feel so good?"

Cloud couldn't even form coherent words. No one had ever touched him before and it was electrifying. Little shocks ran through his body as Sephiroths hand moved up and down. All he could do was gasp and pant, and try to catch his breath. He could feel his body start to tighten and knew what was going to happen. He didn't want to come in front of this man, but as his hands hurried their pace he had no choice.

Sephiroth felt Clouds body tense right before it shook and trembled, sending come all over Sephiroths hands. Cloud cried out in the sweetest voice making Sephiroth kiss him tenderly. Finally he looked down at the exhausted blond who seemed ready to pass out at any minute. "Don't faint on me now. Were only just starting." He loved the shocked look on Clouds face as he licked the come from his fingers.

****** Contest: So Im out of funny/dirty pirate talk to put as my titles to chapters. If you want your dirty pirate talk as my title send it to me through a message or post it with a review. The top three will be my chapter titles. I will announce the winners in the next chapter. Good luck!


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5: Can I put me anchor in your lagoon

"Why in the hell would you lick that!?" Cloud all but screamed. Sephiroth just laughed and smiled up at him while he licked more off his hand. Cloud looked away from the sight. Secretly it was turning him on again, but he wouldn't let Sephiroth know that. At least not until his body betrayed him.

"You know….You taste salty and sweet at the same time. I think I might have to have another taste." With a wicked grin his head dove between Clouds legs, erecting a squeal from Clouds parted lips.

Clouds hands shot down to clasp onto Sephiroths hair, as his breath hissed out. The man was doing the most amazing things with his tongue and Cloud didn't know if he wanted him to stop.

Cloud gasped audibly. "Bastard." He said through gritted teeth. He could barely contain his breathing after what was done to him, how could he survive anymore?

Sephiroth laughed. "You've said that already, and I agree. That wont change anything though. Im still going to fuck you."

"WHY?" He couldn't understand it. "Just because you can?" He was about to beg when the look on the pirates face stopped him.

"You really don't remember me do you?" His face was sad and shadowed while his hand stroked down his face and his side staying on his hip. "Well I'll make sure you never forget me again." His face turned slightly angry, which scared Cloud. He quickly flipped Cloud over onto his stomach and put his hand on his back to keep him from struggling. "You can fight all you want but its going to happen."

"Please don't do this. I don't know you and this is wrong. Were both men!" Clearly Sephiroth didn't care that they were both men, but he had to try. He had never met the man and when he figured out he had the wrong person he would probably kill him and Rufus just for spite. He didn't want to be fucked before he died.

Sephiroth stuck his fingers in clouds mouth to quiet him and get them wet. "Oh I know you Cloud, but that's a story for another time too. Right now were going to get re-acquainted. Intimately." He pulled his fingers out of clouds mouth and spread his ass to rub them along his hole.

"NNnnnnngg. Stop that." He shrieked, trying to wiggle away but the hand on his back kept him in place.

Sephiroth just laughed. Finally he plunged his fingers in making Cloud wince. "I have to stretch you if I'm going in, eventually you'll come to like it."

"I doubt that." He winced again. "Take them out they hurt!" Clouds arms stretched in front of him, trying to find anything to grab onto. All he found was a pillow that he proceeded to bite.

'I can't do that. I'm big and you need to be stretched so you don't tear." He moved his fingers in and out while talking and added one then two more. Finally it seemed like he was ready. Cloud hadn't noticed but his hissing and cursing had turned into moans.

As soon as Cloud heard a zipper going down he tried to escape only to be pinned by a body bigger than his. He felt something poking his hole before slowly pushing in. Sephiroth wasn't kidding that he was big. The sharp pain from earlier was back.

"I'm sorry baby, you'll feel good soon I promise." Sephiroth kissed his head. Cloud couldn't breath. It felt like he was being torn in two, then suddenly it turned in to pleasure and he was writhing under Sephiroth. He didn't want to enjoy this but it felt so good. He couldn't stop the mewling that came from his throat or how he rocked against the man and laid his head against his shoulder and panted.

"Nooo." His body was tensing up. Sephiroth moved faster and picked him up on his lap, driving himself deeper into the blond. Cloud hissed in pleasure and felt himself letting go. Cloud came just as Sephiroth did. He passed out in the mans arms, not hearing Sephiroth say "I love you Cloud Strife."


End file.
